


Pay Attention to Us, Alpha

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Seduction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor gets a collar, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuri and Yuuri are feeling neglected.Kinktober 2018 Day 17: Masturbation/Seduction/Collaring





	Pay Attention to Us, Alpha

“Victor!” 

“Hmm?”

“Victor!”

“Mhmm?”

“Victor!”

“What?”

“Victor!”  

“What?”

“VICTOR!” 

“WHAT?!”

“You’re not paying attention to us!” Yuri pouts, crossing his slender arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry, but I’m trying to work.  Why don’t the two of you head to bed a while.  It’ll be a few hours before I’m done,” the silver haired alpha says dismissively.

Pouting, the blond omega turns to the other omega in the room.  “Fine.  C’mon, Yuuri!”  The two of them leave the silver haired alpha’s office and head to their bedroom.  “Let’s sleep here tonight.”

Yuuri looks puzzled.  “But Victor won’t have room when he gets back.”

“That’s the point.  That’s his punishment for ignoring us!” Yuri exclaims.  “Besides, when he finally comes to bed, we’ll have a surprise waiting for him!”

********************

“And done!”  Submitting the report to his boss, Victor leans back in his chair and stretches.  He sighs contentedly as his spine pops a few times.  “Now, let’s get to bed.”  He shuts off his computer and the light in his office before heading to the bedroom.  When he opens the door, he’s assaulted with the stench of aroused omega.  “What the…?”

“Ahn!  Yuri, please!” Yuuri is whining.

“Not yet.  Just a little longer,” Yuri pants.

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, he sees his omegas sitting there with their hands around their little cocks, jerking themselves off.  “What are you two doing?”

Yuuri freezes for a split second before Yuri nudges him.  They then both keep going at it, ignoring the alpha.

Victor chuckles when he realizes that the omegas are in their personal nest, one that doesn’t fit their alpha.   _ They’re mad because I was ignoring them earlier. _  He sighs and starts heading into the bathroom.   _ Well, I guess I can’t fault them too much.  However, they’re not going to like what’s going to happen if they keep this up. _

********************

As soon as the door to the bathroom shuts behind Victor, both omegas cum with loud moans.

“Okay,” Yuri pants, “let’s move on to step two!”

They scramble up from their ruined, messy nest and take some of the things from it and deposit it in the big nest.  Then, they run to kneel in the small nest.  They keep their eyes on the bathroom door and then Victor as he comes out, following him with their eyes as he walks over to the big nesst.

“You two are really asking for it,” he mutters under his breath when he sees the dirty nesting materials spread out on the nest.  “All right, you two, I apologize for ignoring you earlier.”  He turns and finds them just watching him.  

They have a stare down before Yuri tackles Yuuri backwards.  Yuuri’s yelps dissolve into moans as Yuri kisses him.

Sitting on the edge of the nest affords Victor the best view.  Both of them are naked and Yuri is straddling Yuuri, giving him a perfect view of their delicious little bottoms.  Their hips slot against one another as they kiss.  Victor can feel his cock begin to harden in his briefs as he palms himself.  

The two omegas shift so they’re in the sixty-nine position.  Yuri makes eye contact with his alpha as he swallows Yuuri’s cock.  He loses eye contact, however, when Yuuri’s mouth attaches to his slick hole; his eyes roll back in his head as he moans causing Yuuri to moans.  This sets each of their hips grinding into each other.

Victor’s mouth waters as the smell of aroused omega fills the room even more.  He continues palming himself as he watches the omegas continue pleasuring each other.  A low moan bubbles from his throat as he becomes even more sensitive.

The omegas moan loudly (despite their mouths being filled up) as they cum.  Yuri swallows and slowly gets off of Yuuri before turning around and connecting their lips once more.

“You two are killing me.  I’m sorry, all right?  I’m so sorry that I ignored you!  Please come over here!”

The omegas break their kiss and smirk at each other.

“I told you it would work,” Yuri whispers, pushing up so he’s in a sitting position.

“Sorry I doubted you.”

“Alpha needs to be punished,” Yuri says, pouting over at the alpha.

Yuuri also pouts, making his eyes wide and innocent.  “Alpha needs to be punished for ignoring his omegas.”

Victor groans and drops his head back as a shiver runs down his spine.  “Alpha is sorry.  I didn’t mean to ignore you, I just had an important report I had to turn in tonight.  I’m here now for whatever you want to do.”

The omegas crawl out of their nest and walk, buck naked, over to their alpha.  “Alpha, you need to get naked,” Yuri whispers, crawling into the nest behind him.

Victor shoots up and scrambles to peel his briefs off.  He then turns to see both omegas on the bed, legs spread, and fingers deep inside their dripping holes.

“Jerk yourself off for us, Alpha,” Yuuri purrs, his eyes glazed over.  “Be a good alpha and show your omegas how much you want us.”

Quickly climbing into the nest, he sits on his knees and wraps his hand around his cock.  Timing his strokes to Yuri and Yuuri’s thrusts.  Pleasure shoots up his spine as he watches slick gush from his omegas’ holes and their cocks twitching against their stomachs.  “How does it feel to be in charge, Omegas?  How does it feel to order your alpha around?” He rasps, his hand fisting the sheets beside him as he feels his knot starting to form.

“So hot,” Yuuri pants, his hips thrusting into the air.

“So good!  Good, Alpha!” Yuri purrs.

Victor groans, hearing the words of affirmation from his omegas and them going straight to his cock.  “Yuuri!  Yuri!”  He cums, moaning out their names and shooting his seed onto the omegas.

They, in turn, cum, shooting onto their stomachs, clenching around their fingers and, slick gushing out of their holes.  They all stay put for a minute, trying to catch their breath, before the omegas clamber onto their hands and knees and head to the front of the nest.  Yuuri reaches under a pillow and pulls something out before turning back to the alpha.

“What is that, Yuuri?” Victor asks curiously.

“This is for you.  So that everyone knows that this alpha is taken!” He replies shyly, his cheeks red, and a shy smile on his face.

Victor melts.  “Aww, that’s so sweet!”

“We wanted to give this to you earlier, but you weren’t paying attention, so I guess you get it now.”  Yuri is also blushing and trying to hide it behind his long hair.

“Come here, you two!”  Victor pulls the omegas into his arms.  “I love you,” he croons, scenting them.  “I will gladly wear this.”

“Good.  Because you had no choice.”

“Yuri!  You ruined the mood!” Yuuri hisses, glaring at him.

“Whatever.  Just put the collar on him!”

Sighing, Yuuri unfastens the clasp on the collar and puts it around the alpha’s throat.  He then clasps it together.  “There!  And you’ll be able to take it off if there’s ever a time where wearing a collar isn’t appropriate.”

“Thank you, my loves!”  Victor gets off the bed and walks over to the mirror.  He gasps when he sees the sparkly silver collar with blue, red, and purple intertwining stripes around his neck.  “It’s beautiful.”

“Glad you like it.  Now come back to bed and cuddle!”  Both omegas make grabby hands at their alpha, wanting nothing more than to just cuddle.

“Anything for you two.” 


End file.
